New Beginning
by Nyao-Chanx3
Summary: I would be lying if I didn't want him to chase after me. I wanted him to run after me... pull me into his arms, and kiss me. I'm so stupid... after he had done such a terrible thing I still long for his touch. How pathetic.
1. Run After Me

It's finally a new year, and I have finally got the first chapter of the new and improved Difference story! I'm not sure if I'm going to continue calling it Difference, soooo... I'm probably going to name it something different. To those who have know clue what I'm talking about Difference was my first story ever written on this website, and my writing skills were horrendous. I had not planned that story out well it kind of got confusing, and it was just terrible. So I decided to re-write the story and fix it up. So yeaaah... anyway I hope you guys enjoy.

**Bolded - Current Time**

_Italicized - Flashback_

* * *

**My whole body felt numb, each time I took a breath my body felt like it was being stabbed by thousand's of senbon. Every second was replaying in my mind, every movement, every sound, and all the emotions I was feeling. It had taken me so many years, but it ended in only a few moments.**

_I made my way up the stairs that led towards Naruto's small apartment. Each step I took my excitement would grow, I couldn't wait to see him. As I was coming up towards a corner I heard Naruto's voice, but it seemed he was talking to someone._

_"Naruto... you gonna see Hinata later?" Hinata froze in her spot, Sakura?_

_"Yeah..." The blonde sighed heavily._

_How come Naruto sounded unhappy to see me?_

_"Sakura... You know she's gonna find out sooner or later." Find out about what?_

_I peeked from around the corner, and I saw the two holding hands. I felt my heart drop to my stomach._

_"Let's worry about that some other time," Slowly Sakura closed the gap between Naruto and her, and she placed her lips against his._

_I felt an overwhelming feeling of rage, that it made my whole body tremble. I stormed towards the couple, oblivious that I had tears falling from my eyes._

_"What are you doing!" I screamed surprising both Naruto, and Sakura._

_"Hinata!" Sakura shrieked, pushing herself away from Naruto, "We were... it's not what you think, it's-"_

_"Oh shut the fuck up," Hinata cursed, causing Sakura's jaw to drop, "I never thought you could be this kind of man Naruto..." I expressed heartbroken, and dissapointed, "You bastard... You conniving son of a bitch!" _

_"Hinata I can explain," Naruto said trying to calm down the fuming Hyuuga heiress._

_"Explain what? That you and this bitch were going behind my back? Oh, I don't think you could possibly come up with an excuse that could convince me. You used me Naruto! You just led me on!" I couldn't hold myself back, this was the first time I have ever felt so angry. I felt possessed._

_"Hinata just listen to what I've got to say," Naruto pleaded._

_I couldn't take it, just looking at his face, listening to the sound of his voice, it made me even angrier. Suddenly I felt as if someone was controlling me, as if I was a puppet. My arm raised up, my hand balled up into a fist, and I felt a forceful impact against Naruto's cheek._

_It all happened so fast, but yet somehow slow. 'I just punched him' I said to myself, I was in shock. I couldn't control myself. The way his face looked after I had attacked him... I began to run, run as far as my legs could take me.  
_

_I would be lying if I didn't want him to chase after me. I wanted him to run after me... pull me into his arms, and kiss me. I'm so stupid... after he had done such a terrible thing I still long for his touch. How pathetic. __ I escaped to the forest, my lungs felt like they were burning, and my feet were aching, but this pain could never measure up to what my heart was feeling._

_"That bastard!" I screamed, and then my legs gave in. I fell from the treetops and crashed to the ground. I was cut, bruised, and something was probably broken, but as I laid on the dirt my brain couldn't stop replaying the scene. I grabbed onto my hair tugging at it trying to forget, but I knew I was never going to forget._

_"How could he!" I sobbed, still laying on the ground. For hours I cried, and cried, it was all I could do. It felt like the end of the world for me, it just hurt so bad. I had put so much effort into trying to get him to notice me, to actually love me... but instead I fell into a web of lies. I was such a fool._

**I wasn't sure how long I had been in the forest, time felt like it had stopped. Maybe I could just rot in this forest, it's not like I had done anything significant in Konoha. I could just die here, I didn't mind.**

**"Hinata!" I heard a faint voice, "Hinata!" There it was again.**

**Each time it called, the voice seemed to get closer. There was a few more voices continuously shouting my name.**

**"Annoying," I whispered making my chapped lips sting, "Leave me alone."**

**The shouting continued, and then everything went black.**

**"Hinata?" Naruto squinted his eyes as he saw a figure laying on the ground. He ran towards what he had guessed was a body, and fell to his knees, "Hinata!" Naruto cradled Hinata's head in his arms, "Wake up! Wake up!" He began to panic, she wasn't responding to him at all, "Ino! I found her! Hurry, she need's medical attention!"**

* * *

Well here's the first chapter... was it all right? Forgive me for making it extremely short, I just was to too lazy to add more. I know Hinata seriously freaked out, and it was extremely out of character for her to explode like that, but I mean her lover was caught kissing some other woman. I would be freakin' pissed about that. Thanks for reading, and I loooove you all!

Nyao-chan.


	2. The Red Sunset Sky

I'm back with another chapter. Did you guys wait long? Sorry, but this was probably the fastest I've uploaded in a really long time. Don't keep your hopes up for another fast upload, because I'm terrible at uploading stories quickly. Well any ways here is the second chapter, and I hope you enjoy!

Nyao-chan

Non-Italicized - Current time

_Italicized - Flashback_

**_Bold - (It's a secret)_**

* * *

I held her in my arms, she looked terrible. Her face and body were bruised, she had cuts, and blood all over her. It was all my fault... I can't believe I fell into temptation. I loved her, but yet somehow I was able to find a way to betray her. What was I thinking?

_She slowly placed her lips against mine. They were warm, and soft, "What are you doing!" I heard a shout coming from my left. I felt Sakura's lips abandon mine, and felt a hard shove slam me against my door._

_"Hinata!" I heard Sakura cry._

_Oh my god. No. No, no, no!_

_"We were... It's not what you think, it's-" Sakura continued, trying to think of a way to get out if this problem._

_"Oh shut the fuck up." Did Hinata just swear? "I never thought you could be this kind of man Naruto..." I felt a pang of hurt in my heart, when she spoke my name it was full of spite, "You bastard... You conniving son of a bitch!" Her words were painful, because they were all true, and yet somehow I had the decency to try and make up an excuse. How despicable_

_She screamed at me, and continued to curse in almost every sentence she spoke. This was a different Hinata. It was as if she was taken over by another person, like she was possessed by a demon. When her rant was over I felt all her pain, and anger through her punch. It was one hell of a punch. I was shocked by the pain, and the fact that I was just punched in the face by the girl who loved me so much._

_I didn't get to see her face after she attacked me, because she ran away as fast as she could. I was going to run after her, but Sakura grabbed me by the wrist pulling me back, I gave her an angry glare, "Let her calm down... you'll just make it worse if you run after her." I wasn't sure if I was seeing things, but I swore I saw a tears in Sakura's eyes._

_"But... I just can't let her go," I explained, "I need to comfort her."_

_"Let her be."_

I shouldn't have listened to Sakura. If I had just ran after Hinata.

_"She's been missing for three days!" Naruto yelled full of frustration,"why haven't we been able to find her?"_

_"Naruto..." Tsunade spoke calmly trying to tame herself from beating up Naruto's stupid ass, "do you have any idea who, or why Hinata might've disappeared?"_

_Naruto froze in his spot, he could't tell Tsunade what he had done to Hinata,"How in the hell should I know!" Naruto wasn't stupid, he knew how to lie. If he had reacted any differently he knew the fifth Hokage would find out he was lying._

_"I've already sent out a search, and rescue team to retrieve her," Tsunade explained, hoping this might calm the Jinjuuriki._

_"Let me join!" Naruto shouted,"let me help look for her! I'm her boyfriend! Please, obaa-chan!" The blonde pleaded._

_"Whatever, as long as I can keep your annoying ass out of my office, i'll allow it."_

_The rambunctious blonde jumped with joy, "Obaa-chan thank you! You're the best!"_

_Naruto gave Tsunade a thumbs up, and his trade mark toothy grin then immediately ran out of her office. Tsunade shook her head in disappointment, "To think Naruto had the guts to lie to my face... When I see that little shit I'm gonna pound his face in."_

_Tsunade knew immediately that Naruto had fibbed, his mistake was he hesitated. He didn't stutter or anything, but when the Hokage brought up who, or why Hinata might've disappeared he froze up, and then freaked out. Naruto was too honest, he barely ever told lies. However when he did it was easy to see right through him, he was a terrible liar._

_Tsunade smirked, "he probably was thinking how he should play it off... Naruto has the physical strength, but he lacks in intelligence."_

_Tsunade began thinking how Hinata might've dissapeared. Firstly it had to do something with Naruto. Hinata was a smart, and strong girl, but her one weakness was Naruto. This girl would gladly die for that blonde imbecile. Tsunade had a very strong feeling that Naruto must've hurt the Hyuuga heiress. Naruto was a key role in this situation, so she summoned her young protege; Sakura._

_Hinata laid sprawled across the dirt ground, her hair tangled up in leaves, and small branches. The blood that was previously oozing out from her body began to cease, but the pain was still pulsing through her body. She couldn't move, or maybe she didn't want to move... She wasn't sure. Hinata noticed that the sun was beginning to set, and she began to quietly sing to herself,_

_"The sunset is the end of the day..." her throat was dry, and her cut lip seemed to make it harder and more painful to sing, but she still continued,"The bell from the mountain temple rings... H-hand by hand let's go back home t-together with the crows" her voice began to tremble, and she had tears brimming around her eyes. Each note she made seemed to cause an unbearable pain course through her body,_

_"After the children are home..." the tears fell from her eyes, sliding down her bruised, and bloodied face, "a b-big round moon shines.." Her tears wouldn't stop, they just continued to endlessly fall, "When... the birds dream... The brightness from the stars fill the sky..." Her voice began to slowly fade in volume, and her eyes began to close. She smiled and thought to herself, 'finally... It's the end...'_

_**"My child... It's only just the beginning,"** Hinata heard a deep voice chuckle as if it was coming from inside her. She was confused, but she was too exhausted to care._

* * *

Second chapter complete yaaaaay! :D

Hope it was alright! We are starting to progress, hallelujah! The song Hinata is painfully singing is a Japanese nursery rhyme song, that is played at the end of school to signal the children that it is time to go home. The song is called Yuyake Koyake (The Red Sunset Sky) I just thought it seemed to play well with the situation Hinata was in, because the song is to tell children that it's time to return home, but Hinata believed that she wasn't going to make it home so she decided to sing this song as a goodbye to the world. So yeaaah... you guys should look the song up. Also thank you for all the favourites, follows, and reviews. It always makes me so happy inside that people actually want to read my stories, and it give me confidence to continue. I love you all!

Nyao-chan


	3. Perfect Woman

_Beep... Beep... Beep_

That's all Hinata could hear. That eerie sound of short, small beeping. Where was she? That strong smell of disinfectant, was it the hospital?

_Beep... Beep... Beep_

_**"You pathetic**_ **human..."** A low voice growled, startling her.

'What the-"

_**"You weakling, and to think I almost accepted you as a worthy vessel," **_the voice scoffed, expressing it's displeasure with the Byakugan user.

'This voice, it sounded familiar.'

**_"Do you have no pride child?"_**the mysterious voice questioned, **_"How foolish, you humans."_**

The voice was quite deep, and each time it spoke Hinata could feel the darkness, and evil emitting from the voice.

**_"You're quite the drama queen,"_**it teased, **_"Trying to end your life over a idiotic young boy? My, my, how shameful."_**

'What are you?'

_**"You'll find out soon enough. I'm going to have so much fun,"** _the voice began to chuckle in a sadistic way, **_"Be prepared my child."_**

'For what?'

The voice didn't respond.

Hinata couldn't understand. Where was this voice coming from? Was it inside of her? Hearing this strange voice, was she going crazy?

_Beep... Beep... Beep_

She wanted to open her eyes, but she knew as soon as she woke up she would return to reality. It was what she feared the most. The hateful stares, and gossip from her superiors, the constant put downs from everyone around her. Even her own father believed she was a disappointment. The elders believed that Hinata was unsuitable to become the next heir to the Hyuuga clan. They described her as un-talented, weak, fragile, too kind, the list could go on.

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

Hinata was lost in her thoughts when she was interrupted by the sound of someone entering her room. She could hear the footsteps approaching the left of of her bedside.

"Hey, it's me. I brought you your favourite flowers. Peonies right? I made sure that I got the purple ones."

'Naruto.'

"You know, you've been asleep for three weeks. The doctors said they aren't sure when you're gonna wake up..." Hinata could feel the sadness coming from the young blonde, but for some reason she couldn't sympathize with the man, "Hinata, why'd you give up so easily? How could you just throw away your life like that? You didn't even try to save yourself!?"

Naruto took in a deep breath, and released out a long sigh, "I'm so sorry Hinata," She felt his hands grasp hers, and he held onto them tightly "I'm so sorry... I-I... I'm sorry," Naruto cried quietly.

'I just wanted you to to love me, to acknowledge me, I just... why did you do such a terrible thing to me? Did you think I was some kind of fool! Did you think it was okay to play with my feelings! Why? Huh! How dare you!'

Hinata felt this surge of anger run up her spine, and pulse through her veins.

'What was I thinking?! How could I have trusted you! You use your evil grin to lure people into this façade! I thought you were different, but you're the same as everyone else. You never believed in me, I was just a stepping stone for you, just a toy!'

Hinata could hear her heartbeat thumbing loudly against her eardrums, and vibrating like heaving bass. Her hate was bring back life into her body.

'How dare you, how dare you!'

"_I hate you._"

Hinata whispered in her sleep, causing the jinjuuriki to freeze. He let go of the her hand, and gently placed it back by her side. He was still in a state of shock.

**I.**

**Hate.**

**You.**

It sounded so full of spite, and hate. Even for just a small whisper it had so much impact on the blonde. What had he done, he ruined a perfect bond, and a _perfect woman._

* * *

Well that took me foreverrrrrrrr to post. Sorry guys, haha... awkward. I have no excuse, but I was just really friggin' lazy. Maaah bad. I know it's really short only like 656 words, but I rarely ever get to a 1,000 word so blaaah. That's all I got to say. It's summer. Bye.

Nyao~


End file.
